


由来千百景：烟火焚

by Buiodio



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 民国AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buiodio/pseuds/Buiodio
Summary: #其实就是那个民国AU的番外（永远没有正文）##奥斯瓦尔德是爱德的幻觉##避雷：第一部分余则成（不），第二部分车轱辘，副局长间谍中年谜和他的青年小娇妻鹅脐橙位，第三部分突然出现的蜜汁古风写法#bgm：The Great Raid，The Rescue——Trevor RabinNocturne No.1,Op.9In B-flat——Arthur Rubinstein鹃——Tacke竹桑/小曲儿





	由来千百景：烟火焚

**Author's Note:**

> #其实就是那个民国AU的番外（永远没有正文）#  
> #奥斯瓦尔德是爱德的幻觉#  
> #避雷：第一部分余则成（不），第二部分车轱辘，副局长间谍中年谜和他的青年小娇妻鹅脐橙位，第三部分突然出现的蜜汁古风写法#  
> bgm：The Great Raid，The Rescue——Trevor Rabin  
> Nocturne No.1,Op.9In B-flat——Arthur Rubinstein  
> 鹃——Tacke竹桑/小曲儿

气氛有些许凝重，爱德手里握着枪，侧身尽量靠近墙壁，似要融化在昏暗走廊的阴影里。

他拿出随身携带的小镜子，微微向左倾斜，镜面顶端的走廊声控灯忽然亮起，一队武装警卫朝自己这边走来。左边是没戏了，那往右跑？爱德在脑海里筛选着，把镜面向右转去。事与愿违，右边的声控灯同样亮了起来。

长期的军旅生活让爱德没有丝毫慌张，因为在他的身后，就正好有一扇门。

本来是打算躲过这两队警卫再耐心开锁，可他没想到的是，这一路的警卫全部不按照情报上的来。他推测出，消息很可能已经走漏，杰罗麦临时调整了巡逻时间，才让这两队本来没有任何交集的警卫有了一个碰面。

怎么办？身后的门就是自己的目的地——杰罗麦的办公室。可是奈何有锁，锁的密码在三天前记录过，而自己却不知怎么地，竟然把出发前背了不下一百遍的密码给忘了。

自己真的该早点把那玩意儿给戒了。

这可是在杰罗麦的办公室门口，若是真的被抓到了，自己和奥兹就彻底完蛋了，无论是自己的计划还是两人的性命。

贸然开枪吗？太冒险了，对方无论是在人数上还是武装上都远远超过自己，自己几乎没有胜算。

自己小看了杰罗麦，他果然和多年前自己认识的那个不一样了。

眼看两队人越逼越近，爱德沉下心来，声音小到只能看见嘴型的变化。

“奥兹。”

两队人的脚步声嘈杂，叫亮了中间的那盏声控灯。一瞬之间，光影重叠，阴影消失了，爱德也没了踪迹。

“我就说过你需要我。要不是我还记得密码，你已经被打成筛子了。”一身黑色西装的人握着伞，轻轻捅了捅靠在门上喘着气的男人。

爱德朝奥兹“嘘”了一声，探索起这个对他来说全新的房间。

他从怀里抽出手套，做好准备以后开始四处翻找。办公桌下，有一个抽屉没有塞紧，缝隙中可见标签，上面标注的，正是爱德需要的资料。可他却没有立刻拉开抽屉，而是整个人缩进桌子下面，检查起桌下。

从被悄悄拉开的抽屉侧面摸去，下面有一道细小的凹槽，里面放着一根竹制的薄片。爱德首先拿出了竹片，才钻出来，拉开了抽屉。

果然，杰罗麦故意把最重要的资料放在最显眼的地方，大张旗鼓地告诉外人，东西在里面，不是他脑子出了毛病，而是他有更聪明的办法，让自己知道是否有人动了自己的东西。

爱德掏出小型相机，把资料一张张照相记录，然后掏出笔，在最后一张的角落里画下一个绿色的问号。他是骄傲的，能跨过重重阻挠偷到一份份机密资料，画下一个绿色的问号便成了他的记号，正因如此，不久前就有人把他的盛名传了出去，爱德也获得了代号，谜语人。

他整理好了资料，如数放回，最后卡好抽屉，把竹片放回凹槽，一切都是那么完美。

接下来，就要为自己如何出去而担心了。

爱德贴在门上听着声音，余光盯着手表。五六分钟了，这些警卫还是没有如愿离开，可是再过三分钟，杰罗麦回办公室的时间也要到了。

只能期待那个东西有用了。

不到一会儿，窗外传来了玻璃破碎的声音，老天终于眷顾了爱德一次。警卫的脚步声集中了起来，待其渐远，爱德才缓缓推开门。确认没人后转身拉住奥兹的手，两人欣然离开。

刚才的声响是酒瓶掉到地上破碎发出的，这是自己的救命技巧。

每次都在要偷的地方不远处用细绳挂上一个空酒瓶，并在另一头拴上一块黄油，在黄油下面堆上少烟的易燃物点火。用黄油计时，若是黄油化完，自己还没有把装置取下，就说明自己有麻烦，这样黄油化完，酒瓶破碎，就可以吸引别人，让自己有机会逃跑。

 

虽说爱德是个副局长，可局里分给他的公寓也不算大，刚好够两个人住。

爱德回到家，抬脚跨过门口的灰色毛垫，一刻也不敢停地把公文包甩到沙发上，快步走进了里屋，得赶紧把今天拍下的资料给洗出来。

每天这样的生活，爱德受够了，要不是有奥兹的陪伴，他可能早就崩溃在这狭窄的暗室里了。他想赶紧离开这里，他便秘密和外边合作，把局里的保密资料传出去给另一方，换取离开这里的机会。

和往常一样，洗照片，听电台，记录，洗澡，等到他终于躺到床上时，已经是凌晨了。

“爱德，你最近一直在工作……”一只骨节分明的手悄悄解开爱德的扣子，挑开他的睡衣，又很熟练地拉下他的裤子，让他的阴茎暴露眼前。不细想就知这手的目的是魅惑地挑起性欲，便在他苍白的小腹上抚摸，“……我们很久没有做过了。”

衣物摩擦的声音让爱德放下了厚重的资料，他抬眼，正看见奥兹跨坐在自己身上脱衣服。

“太晚了，奥兹，下次吧。”爱德今日已经和外面达成协议，只要把这次从杰罗麦那里偷来的资料传给对方，就能交换逃走的船票。

奥兹没有听从爱德的建议，趴在爱德的身上脱下了内裤，故意让自己的阴茎摩擦过他的睾丸，“你是个骗子，你每次都这么说。”

“我们马上就能离开这个是非之地了。到时候，你想怎样我都依着你。”爱德揉了揉太阳穴，想要去摸摸对方的脸颊。身上的家伙古灵精怪，不吃他这一套甜言蜜语，便努了努嘴，握住了他想要靠近自己的手腕，“那就和我做吧。”

一只手搂住爱德的脖子，先是用洁白的皓齿咬起他的眼镜，甩到一边，而后又是把性感的嘴唇紧贴在他的耳廓边缘，塞壬一样低声细语，“太久了，你没有碰我，就当我们在这儿的最后一次吧。”

奥兹不再去理会对方的反对，自顾自地翘起屁股，用自己的手指抚摸穴口。指腹轻轻按压，努力想要在充满皱褶的双臀间撑开一条通路。

面对奥兹的行动，爱德知道自己扭不过，最终便没有阻止这个狐媚子，反而是饶有兴趣盯着他自己肏自己。

奥兹把一根手指挤进穴道，肉壁滚烫而紧实，却像个不知廉耻的妓女，渴求着更粗更硬的东西粗鲁地进入。他很快勃起了，粉嫩的龟头顶在爱德的大腿内侧，青筋随着温度的升高逐渐展露。第二根指头也紧跟着塞了小穴，被爱人的双眼盯着就更加羞耻，从穴道分泌的体液渗出得越来越多，打湿了指尖，提醒着他可以进行的下一步。

他轻吻爱德有些干涩的唇，用舌尖代替润唇膏舔舐着，随后抵上他的牙齿，滑进口腔。舌尖起舞，微张开嘴，疯狂地争夺空气后再次陷入窒息，交合在一起。

被奥兹越来越硬的阴茎顶得来了感觉的爱德，轻松便挣脱开了那钳制住自己的手，摸上了同样想要翘起身的阳具。

看着爱人的肉棒逐渐挺立起来，奥兹向前挪了挪身子，起身后压了下去。似乎是还没有做好完全充分的润滑，龟头挤进后穴显然有些困难，突如其来的进入和之前瘦削指身的抽插大有不同，撕裂一样的痛苦让奥兹拧起眉毛，绯红很快爬上了他的眼角。奥兹发出哭腔似的呜咽，双腿颤抖着，起身再来一次。

贪婪和色欲皆为大罪，共犯者还想要更深地吃下对方的阴茎。

爱德清楚地看见两人交合的地方，鼓胀的阳具从那诱人的小穴中不舍地退出来，媚肉和柱身纠缠不清，前液，肠液，混着些许猩红的血迹，染上了自己没有被完全脱下的睡裤。

看着奥兹的生理眼泪把他绯红的脸颊打湿，爱德忽然有些不忍，把手扶上他的腰肢，支撑住他脆弱的身体，“要再润滑一下吗？”

奥兹却只是用手把泪水抹去，朝着爱德笑，“没事，我自己的身体，我自己清楚。”

爱德松开手，奥兹便猛地坐了下去，浑身颤抖着让对方硬且发烫的肉刃粗暴地贯穿自己。他一次次深呼吸着，胀痛让他难免发出低声呜咽，皮肤被镀上一层柔软的淡红色，让他看起来少了许些病态。他扭动起腰肢，瘦削的小腹似乎都要被阴茎撑出羞耻的形状。伴和着淫乱的呻吟，身下人也低喘起来，握住奥兹的腰侧将体重本来就不算很重的人儿稍微抬起些，又重新捅了进去。

“把腿再张开点……”爱德的手从奥兹的腰边滑下，绕过他急需要承接快感的阴茎，摸向他敏感的大腿根部。爱德想要把他按在身下抽插，狠狠肏进怀里，却被他自我加速着的起落压得无法翻起身。

不知是疼痛还是快感，奥兹上下起伏的频率杂乱，上上下下没有定数，撑在爱德两侧的手腕开始不住地颤抖，泪水更是像断了线一样滴落下来，落在爱德的小腹上。

爱德趁机拉过他的双手，将他侧身压向墙侧，顶着他的肚子开始了更加用力的进攻。似乎还嫌进入地不够深，已经不在乎优雅与否，爱德控制住了他夹在自己身体两侧的白皙双腿，越发用力地向里顶着。奥兹把头埋在爱德的胸口，被这猛烈的插入惊诧，颤抖的哭腔夹杂着淫靡的呻吟。

尽力去搂住他的腰部，隐忍着不去抓伤他的后背，更加向前以让两人更加贴近，承受着痛苦与欢愉，却不愿意结束似的迎合取悦着龟头的触点。

后穴的刺激感染了阴茎，奥兹的后背紧靠着墙，滚烫得像是要把墙面都融化，他比爱德早一步进入高潮，配合尖叫一般的呻吟，射出的白液沾在耻毛上以更加显眼，更是在对方的小腹上留下了自己的污迹来证明所有权。浑身抽搐一下，让臀瓣夹紧了也同样快到临界点的阴茎，让对方停留在自己体内的时间延长了不少。奥兹抬头望向爱德，泪水没有离开眼眶，迷离的眼神使人心悸，一阵酥麻贯透全身，把爱德推向了高潮。

欢愉之后，两人依旧相拥。

奥兹趴在爱德的身上，喘息未歇，轻轻吻过他的唇角，“爱德，我想回家。”

“哪个家？”爱德摸着他浑圆的臀肉，还想回味刚才的一番床笫之欢。

“有你的那个家。”

爱德悄悄偏过头，看他已经干了泪水的脸颊，“北平吗？可我才托人买了去哥谭的船票。”

他一直认为，奥兹的眼睛很美，似宝石一样珍贵，让人无法轻易移开视线。

“你还记得那场烟火吗？我想，再去看一次。”

“唉……行吧。”不知为何，无论是怎样的请求，爱德都无法拒绝他。

奥兹挣脱开爱德的双臂，起身让对方疲软下的阴茎滑出小穴。刚刚没有及时拔出来，白浊全都射进了后穴，弄得奥兹差点又再次勃起。还依旧温热的精液从臀缝间漏了出来，彻底弄脏了爱德的床。奥兹显然还欲求不满，他抠挖着后面，清理体内的爱液，却在爱德重新抬起资料的刹那把手指放进嘴里，舌尖缠绕，立刻就把白色的粘稠液体舔舐得干干净净。

次日，爱德早早起了床，给还依旧沉浸梦乡的爱人准备好了早餐，在他可爱的脸颊边留下一个不会吵醒梦中人的轻吻。

在门口的毛垫上洒好白灰后，他轻轻关上了门。

这天中午，爱德去了一家书店。他四处打量着，朝老板招了招手，“老板！今天有新书了吗？”

书店老板虽在屋里，却还是戴着一顶高礼帽，卷发从他的帽檐下露出来，“先生，新书来得晚，还没来得及摆出来，想要的话请随我来这边看吧。”

书店后头是个小院，似乎老板一家人都住在这里。爱德把手里的书塞进老板的怀里，里面放着洗好的照片和一根金条。

对方低头检查了一下，把书放进里屋。他的声音传了出来，“爱德，你真的打算离开吗？”

“杰维斯，你知道的，为了奥兹，我不能再呆在这里了。”

走出里屋的杰维斯手里拿着一本新书，他抬头望着爱德毫无玩笑之意的眼神，皱起眉头，“你还在用药么？”

听到这里，爱德瞳孔微缩，“药……我早就戒了，可是他……！”他摇了摇头，“算了，我能换一下票吗？我想要两张去北平的车票。”

杰维斯拍了拍爱德的肩膀，“我很早就认识你了，我知道，换票是＇他＇让你这么做的！你不能再这么下去了，有些事你迟早要明白。”

这句话让爱德有些激动，他上前几步，扯住杰维斯的手袖，微微低下头想要辩解，刻意压下的声音却已和低吼没有任何差别，“杰维斯！你说我不明白，可你呢？你放下了你的妹妹吗？！我能闻出来，战争的气息，硝烟的味道，到现在压抑的白灰，如同重木压在我身上。而现在战争快要结束了，我们会输！从今往后，在这片土地上，再也不会有战争了。”

见他这般模样，杰维斯也没有再坚持，嗟叹一声，“好，今晚会有人给你送去的，明早第一趟前往北平的火车票……两张。”

目送爱德走出书店，杰维斯知道他始终放不下那个人，从他第一次在北平见到那个人，就已经注定了。自己唯一能做的，只是朝他摆手送别，“一路顺风吧，爱德。”

回到家，手里攥着两张车票，爱德却不敢有任何松懈。此时不比以往，被发现了就不止是潜逃这么一项罪名那么简单了。他急忙叫起爱人收拾行李，并叮嘱，“奥兹，除了钱，什么都不能拿。”

奥兹却只是抱住他，“我没什么要拿的。”

浮萍无踪迹，汲汲空浮名。

 

己丑年腊月，上海依旧是寒风刺骨，墨黄色的梅如那临头一壶酒，凌然盛开在枝头。火车呜声鸣响，爱德牵着奥兹，从那空荡巷口焦急跑来。

“先生，请出示车票。”火车口的年轻人裹了一身军绿的袍袄，呵着白气渐冷。他接过车票，抬头四处张望，“怎么有两张？另一个人呢？”

爱德向右扭头，看了看奥兹，严肃而认真，“你在说什么？他就在这。”

检票员盯着爱德没有戴手套的右手，若有所思。那双手上有老茧，还满是已便成了紫色的冻疮。

“抱歉，先生。您们二位，这边儿请。”

爱德笑着为奥兹让出通道，脸上洋溢着和这冰冷寒风格格不入的笑容，“回家了，奥兹。”

两人走进车厢，留下那年轻人一个人摇着头小声说，“这打仗可是真伤人，那人不知是那军爷的情人还是兄弟，现在定是……唉……”

 

“爱德，今晚就是除夕夜，你说北平还会放烟花吗？”奥兹同爱德走过昔日街角，日光倾斜，墙路颓圮，漆瓦落得碎碎平安。

爱德望了望车站边那角，似是想起了什么，“会，当然会。”

伞尖圈绕，惹得街灰浮尘起，只叹惊鸿，不过指尖握人惜。

“爱德，你看这咖啡厅，当年我们还来过！这巷口有个算命老人，他说的不对。我还记得他说过，我会败在你手上，还说什么恋什么，就败在什么上，你看，我不是好好地在这儿呢嘛，和你在一起。”奥兹转身挽住爱德的手臂，“但是……还挺好玩儿，下次再来让他算算吧。”

爱德点点头，共赴笑谈中。他还记得，不远处的那座桥，自己曾站在那冷石板上叹屋愿那银杏飞扬，迷乱双眼，他喃喃开口，“烟花，快开始了吧？”

奥兹向前走去，迎上两人曾经的那栋宅子。只不过当年风光已不再，火药尘烟熏黑了那一面墙，银杏却似是越发生机，那墨色枯枝已破了院中高阁，一路要顶上星天去。

烟花在夜空里绽放得绚烂，瞬间把黑夜照得好似白昼，就像二十三年前的那个晚上一般。灯火闪，轻酌又是觥筹交错几盏。君请闻，今宵又鼓瑟吹笙声繁。

今夜依旧是无眠。

今后无论爱德怎样问，都没有说那夜有什么烟花。

两人坐上屋头，便能俯瞰北平城，这地方见证了他们的初识，见证了这对可人儿两情相许。

“白日消磨肠断句，世间只有情难诉。依稀似梦，恍惚如亡。怎生是好？爱德，你瞧这杜丽娘可是我？你便是就那柳生。”

爱德闭起眼，把身旁的奥兹揽进怀里，这几句便是他教给他的。

他笑，起声和道，“亏杀你南枝挨暖俺北枝花。则普天下做鬼的有情谁似咱！”

情不知所起，一往情深，生者可以死，死者可以生。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 白日消磨肠断句，世间只有情难诉。出自《牡丹亭》第一出：标目。蝶恋花，末。
> 
> 依稀似梦，恍惚如亡。怎生是好？出自《牡丹亭》第三十五出：回生。出队子，生。
> 
> 亏杀你南枝挨暖俺北枝花。则普天下做鬼的有情谁似咱！出自《牡丹亭》第五十五出：圆驾。北尾，旦。  
> 故事梗概：杜丽娘正值豆蔻年华，一日，父亲杜太守聘请一位老儒来给她教学授课，他讲解“关关雎鸠”，就触动了杜丽娘心中的情丝。数日后，杜丽娘到后花园踏春归来，因困倦睡去，梦中见一书生拿着柳枝来请她作诗，接着又将她抱至牡丹亭成就云雨之欢。待她一觉醒来，她为寻梦追寻到牡丹亭，却未见那书生，心中郁闷思念，最后药石无医死去了。父亲这时升任淮扬安抚使，临行前就将女儿葬在后花园梅树下，并修成“梅花庵观”一座。而杜丽娘死后，游魂来到地府，判官问明她至死情由，查明婚姻簿上，有她和新科状元柳梦梅结亲之事，便准许放她回返人间。  
> 此时书生柳梦梅赴京应试，卧病住进梅花庵中。病愈后他在庵里与杜丽娘的游魂相遇，二人恩恩爱爱，如漆似胶地过起了夫妻生活。不久，此事为老道姑察觉，柳梦梅与她道破私情，和她秘议请人掘了杜丽娘坟墓，杜丽娘得以重见天日，并且复生如初。俩人随即做了真夫妻，一起来到京都，考完后柳梦梅来到淮扬，找到杜府时被杜巡抚盘问审讯，柳梦梅自称是杜家女婿，杜巡抚怒不可遏，因他女儿三年前就死了，如何现在能复生，且又听说女儿杜丽娘的墓被这儒生发掘，因而判了他斩刑。正在审讯拷打之际，朝廷派人报知柳梦梅中了状元，柳梦梅这才得以脱身。但杜巡抚还是不信女儿会复活，并且怀疑这状元郎也是妖精，于是写了奏本请皇上公断。传杜丽娘来到公堂，在“照妖镜”前验明果然是真人身，于是下旨让父子夫妻都相认，并着归第成亲。


End file.
